Lucath
A former Sith, Lucath has turned to the Light Side and now leads the Brotherhood of the Twilight. Biography Lucath was born on Korriban, the son of two Sith soldiers. Soon after his 16th birthday, he was inducted into the forces of the Sith Empire and trained as a Sith Acolyte. Between 9 ABY and 11 ABY, he was stationed on the planet of Simpla-12. Here he started a relationship with a cantina owner (and suspected rebel) Leria Wulff. He used guile and deceit to control her, but genuinely loved her. When he turned 23, he was assigned to the planet Ami'ri as a customs commander alongside another Acolyte, Nietdaeth. While on Ami'ri, he became disenchanted with the Sith Empire, and he planned to leave as soon as possible. Nietdaeth harbored similar feelings, and when an opportunity presented itself, they seized it. A young smuggler, Matthew Donovan, had been captured during a run to Ami'ri. Under the guise of wanting to use the smuggler to find a traitor, the two Acolytes left Ami'ri, and went to Dellalt. There Lucath came upon the street boy Beliel, and took him as his apprentice. The plan was then to go to Nar Shaddaa, where Matthew would be free to leave. That was not to be. While en route, the group was captured by pirates. Moving quickly, Lucath and Nietdaeth disabled the pirate captain and took command of the pirate ship, forcing them to return to their base. Once there, they managed to persuade the pirate leader, Noel Silvermoon, to make an alliance with the group. This was the beginning of the Order of the Twilight. Lucath and Nietdaeth spent two months training Matthew and Beliel. By then, the limited knowledge of the two former Sith was becoming apparent, and when the news of the fall of the Sith Empire reached them, Lucath and Matthew went to Ossus in search of a Holocron. They found more than the Holocron; the former pilot Keira Darkflame joined them on Ossus, and was taken as an apprentice to Lucath. When they returned, they found that Nietdaeth had recruited several others for the order: the Fallen Jedi Niran Quinn, the Firrerreo Leos, the Kiffar Gaebriel Marien, the Cathar Uraki Tysus, and the near-human Zhang Li. These five new recruits were trained primarily by Nietdaeth, only occasionally coming across Lucath, who preferred to train his own three apprentices. During their training, events led to Quinn and Zhang Li falling briefly to the Dark Side. They returned to the Light Side, but the events resulted in Quinn leaving (later to become a member of the Jedi Order) and Zhang Li ending up in a coma. Uraki left the Brotherhood before time to seek out his parents. Shortly after, the pirates and the Brotherhood left, settling on the homeplanet of Leos, Firrerre. Until 16 ABY, the Order resided on Firrerre, as part of an informal alliance with the New Firrerre Republic, but after the Firrerre Sector plunged into chaos, they left. Lucath and his brethren settled on Chalacta. Return to Sith Space In 18 ABY, Lucath was convinced by Mahana Sira to aid her and the Jedi Order in infiltrating the Sith Enclave in order to rescue the Jedi kidnapped in the Sith assault on Sabii. As a result, he came back into contact with Leria Wulff... Information & Statistics A master of Soresu and Jar'Kai, Lucath fights with a double-bladed lightsaber. Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form III: Soresu *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Jar'Kai *Fast Style *Tràkata Known Force Powers *Battlemind *Farseeing *Force Cloak *Force Grip *Force Speed Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of JagtaiCategory:Notable CharactersCategory:Humans